Queen of the underworld
by KillsMudbloodsFaster
Summary: T to be safe. Lokius and Helia Vinter are the pure-blood twin cousins of Draco Malfoy, Helia has an unhealthy obsession with a dead woman. Set about 6 years after the battle of Hogwarts. Slight AU and a bit o' femslash. First hp fic, be kind.
1. The mirror of Erised

Queen of the underworld

Once again, she found herself alone in that room, icy eyes transfixed by a strange mirror. She had stumbled upon it one night and was amazed at who she saw in it. The winter air wrapped around her thin form as she sat silently on the stone floor, knees held against her chest.

"It can't be... You died," she muttered to herself, like so many times before she glanced over her shoulder to find that she indeed, was alone.

Outside footsteps echoed along the corridor, the door creaked open and a tall figure stood in the doorway, his long black hair slightly obscuring his pale, gaunt face.

"How did I know I'd find you here again, eh?" he jested.

"Go away Lokius, can't you see I'd rather be alone right now" the blonde replied, narrowing her eyes at his intrusion.

"Fine have it your way sis', I'm just a tad worried is all. You've barely eaten anything since you found that bloody thing," he said walking closer to his sister.

He put his arms around her shoulders, "you know it's not real don't you, the mirror only shows your hearts greatest desire… What would mother and father say if they knew their little princess Helia was in love with a dead woman" he chuckled. Helia's gaze fell towards the floor as she stood up to escape her brother's grasp.

"Please leave me alone Lok" she said, turning around and pushing him out of her way as she briskly left the room.

"Fine, BE like that Helii!" he said childishly. "Such a fool" he whispered as he dawdled out of the silent room into the corridor, his sister was long gone.

* * *

She did not know how long she had been walking for, or even where she was going, but soon she felt the cold midnight breeze on her face. She closed her eyes, savouring the soothing feeling. She began to run; snow began to drift down from the sky when she finally reached the black lake. She silently gazed at her reflection, wishing that she would see her beloved's dark eyes again, but she was standing alone, just as she always was. She closed her eyes and slowly stepped into the murky water, it made her shiver for a moment as it passed her ankles. She removed her robe, tossed it into the gathering snow on the shore, and continued walking deeper into the lake, letting the dark cold water consume her pale form.

"If I can't be with her, then let the darkness take me," she said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The water enveloped her, for a split second she swore she saw her beloved reaching out to her, warm arms wrapping around her body.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Lok was lying on one of the large leather sofas in the Slytherin common room watching the shadows dance across the wall. He knew something was wrong, he sprang out of the chair and headed for the headmistresses office.

He ran faster than he thought his legs could carry him up to professor McGonagall's office, to find her already outside.

"Ah, Mr Vinter I was just about to send for you,"

'She sounds concerned' Lok thought.

"Is… M-my sister alright?" He said, trying to get his breath back.

"If you would follow me I'll take you to her." the headmistress turned quickly on her heels and escorted Lok to the hospital wing.

They hurried down the darkened corridors and soon Lok was at his sister's bedside. He brushed her flaxen hair away from her eyes, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"All this because of the fucking mirror" he muttered, his hands clenching into fists. He regained his composure, "Professor, is she going to be alright?" he questioned with concern.

"She was spotted floating in the lake by another prefect; Madame Pomfrey said she'll need to rest for a few days. You can stay here with her if you wish, your other professors will be made aware of the situation" she replied, searching Lok's face, 'there's something he's not telling me' she thought. "Goodnight Mr Vinter, please try to get some sleep" she then swiftly exited the room.

Lok turned his attention back to his sister, he stroked her face tenderly.

"Mother and father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you," he whispered, her skin felt like ice. He pulled the covers over her arms to just below her chin, then took out his wand and cast a warming charm on her. He reached out to the next bed across grabbing a blanket; he wrapped it around himself and drifted off to sleep, half sitting on the chair next to his sister's bed and half lying next to Helia.


	2. The battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: the only thing belonging to me in this is those darling little twins XD Unfortunately Bellatrix bellongs to the rather awesome JK Rowling, as does Tonks. :(**

* * *

_Helia ran down the corridor with Lokius, the sound of the battle was terrifying._

_"Lok! We've gotta hide, I-I'm scarred… What was that?" she screamed as a corpse fell lifelessly to the ground behind them._

_"Take my hand, I'll keep you safe" Lok replied, in a vain attempt to stop his sister from becoming completely hysterical. "Come on we'll hide in this classroom", he smiled warmly at his sister as he lead her into the classroom._

_Footsteps crept down the corridor, and they could hear a high-pitched cackle as the sound of more bodies falling to the floor echoed around them._

_"Lok, what if they find us?" Heli whispered franticly, she was shaking as tears formed in her_ eyes.

_"I won't let them hurt you, I promise" Lok said putting his arms around his sister._

_The footsteps stopped, and the door flew open._

_"Come out come out wherever you aaarrreeee" the childish sounding person came closer to the desk Lok and Heli were hiding under. "Found youu!" the figure proclaimed with glee._

_Heli hid her face in Loks chest as he pulled her closer to himself._

_"What're your names lovelies?" the woman purred, flicking a stray piece of hair out of her face and grinning wildly._

_"I'm Lokius Vinter ma'am, and this is my twin sister Helia" he spoke with confidence, "please don't hurt us" his eyes drifted down to the floor._

_"Oh, you're my little nephew Draco's cousins, aren't you? We can't have such pure blood being spilt now can we?" she crouched down next to the twins, "Heli dear c'mon auntie Bellatrix will keep you and your brother safe" she stroked Heli's shimmering blonde hair away from her eyes, Her charcoal eyes searching the young blonde for a response._

_Heli remained silent, tears still drifting down her cheeks. Then she dove at Bellatrix, hugging her tightly._

_"shh darling, I'm here now" Bellatrix whispered, wiping the tears from Heli's eyes, the young girls face broke into a smile, "there that's better isn't it" Bella said smiling back, "now lets go before some stupid blood traitor finds us" she took Heli's hand, dragging her to her feet._

_She led Heli and Lok down a darkened corridor, wand drawn in one hand, Heli's hand in the other._

_"Bellatrix!" someone cried from behind the group._

_"Get behind me" Bella whispered, the twins complied, Lok pulling Heli behind him. "Ahhh well if it isn't precious little Nymphadora" Bella purred, wand pointed at the intruder._

_"What're you doing with those children Bella? My mother told me all about you…" Tonks snapped back, her hair turning a bright shade of red._

_"Oh how rude of me not to ask, how is my little 'Dromeda?" Bella crooned, a manic grin forming on her face._

_"None of your business Bellatrix" Tonks replied sternly, with a flick of her wand she sent a plume of red towards Bella, who easily deflected it._

_"Oh 'Dora, didn't mummy ever teach you any manners?" Bella said with a childlike look of disappointment, "how about I teach you some manners then, CRUCIO!" Bella laughed manically while keeping her want pointed at Tonks, she danced around her, "how'd ya like that you filthy blood traitor!" Tonk's body convulsed and twitched as she rolled around in pain on the floor, Lok looked on in horror, his sister smiling with her eyes fixed on Bella._

_"Heli, you shouldn't watch this, it's awful," Lok whispered, reaching out to his sister,_

_"Bella is just looking after us Lok" she muttered, eyes still fixed on Bella who was now kicking the unconscious body of Tonks and laughing manically._

_"Awh, play time over so soon?" Bella said to the unconscious Tonks, "too bad I was just starting to have fun… AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella screamed, a green plume flying towards the defenceless Tonks. "C'mon twins, I'll get you somewhere safe," Bella said smiling and holding out her hand, Heli took her hand while Lok still looked in shock at the now dead Tonks._

_The twins and Bellatrix continued down the corridor until they reached a small storeroom._

_"Hide in here, don't make a sound, I'll come back for you when the battle is over" she said with confidence. Lok remained silent, looking at the floor as he sat in the corner, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Do you promise Bella?" Heli questioned, looking up into Bella's dark eyes._

_"I promise" Bella said, trying not to worry the young girl, "here take this" Bella removed her bird skull necklace and handed it to Heli, "this is for all the family gatherings I've missed, you'll be a brilliant witch some day dear" Bella smiled, then placed a kiss on Heli's forehead_

_"Will you find our parents too?" Heli's parents were avid supporters of the dark lord's cause._

_"I'll try darling, I'll try" Bella tried to mask the look of dread, the twin's parents had died earlier that evening, "I'll have to go now, but I will be back" she stroked the side of Heli's face to reassure her. Heli jumped at Bella for another impromptu embrace, Bella complied holding Heli's head to her chest and kissing her forehead again. She pulled away and smiled, she closed the door and then she was gone._

_The hours dragged on and on, and the twins remained in the small storeroom, it was getting cold, the twins huddled tightly in a corner. But Bella never came back for them._

Heli's eyes crept open, as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheets up around her shoulders.

"That dream again..." she muttered, staring into the darkness of the hospital wing. Lok was sleeping soundly at her side. "Why did you leave us Bella? We needed you..." she whispered to the darkness.

* * *

**AN: Slightly out of character bella DX Oh well... And Ja this is a flashback 'cause I wanted to show how Helia knew of Bellatrix :3**

**R&R and I'll love you forever =^.^= **


	3. SlytherWINs and cigarettes

**So here's my not so great chapter 3 XD Characters I own in this include, Falk Wolff, Alixa Dolohov Lokius Vinter and Helia Vinter.. and any unnamed people too lol... everything else belongs to JKR! Enjoy :3 Oh and I'm not making any money from this, it's just for fun ^_^**

* * *

Today was the first Quiddich game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The sun shone brightly as students excitedly hurried around the castle. Heli and Lok were sat at the Slytherin table having breakfast, well Lok was, Heli just sat and stared into space with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Heli are you alright? Earth to Heliiii" a loudmouthed boy said, waving his hand in front of Heli's face.

"What? Oh, sorry Falk I was just a bit spaced out" Heli said, turning to look at the rather tall ginger boy as he stood behind her and Lok grinning like an idiot. He was a large brute with messy shoulder length hair, gentle crystal blue eyes and a goatee beard.

"Soooooo… Lok, ready for the big match?" Falk said with great gusto, slapping Lok on the back, making him cough a little.

"Yeah, we're going to fucking own those Gryffin-BORES!" he exclaimed, his deep blue eyes lighting up with enthusiasm.

"How on earth did these two ever make it onto the Quiddich team?" a soft voice muttered as Falk and Lok proceeded to high five and do some sort of ritualistic dance.

"How on earth did those two ever make it into Slytherin?" Heli replied giggling a little, turning to her long time best friend Alixa Dolohov. She had long black hair that went down past her shoulders framing her slender face; she had warm light brown eyes and was a lot shorter than both Heli and her brother.

"Valid point" Alixa replied smiling slightly, "Have you got any smokes?"

"Yeah, I got plenty over the summer when Lok and I went to Bulgaria with our cousin, want one?" Heli said, rummaging around in her pocket for the box, she pulled out a small coffin shaped tin that had rather macabre patterns on it and Alixa smiled.

"Let's go then".

They walked around the grounds until they were sure no one would spot them, they didn't fancy getting an earful from McGonagall again. Heli sat in the shade of a tree near the black lake.

"Lok told me about what happened… don't worry, I didn't tell anyone" Alixa said, sitting down next to Heli.

"I'm alright Alix, really" she replied placing a cigarette into her mouth, then offering one to Alix who took one and placed it into her mouth, "Incendio" Heli muttered lighting the cigarette, she inhaled deeply taking the smoke deep into her lungs before exhaling. When she exhaled, the smoke began to change colour, first red, then blue, then a green-ish yellow colour before drifting away.

"Nice smoke tricks, but in all seriousness Heli, why did you do it? You know we all love you dearly," Alix questioned before lighting her own cigarette and watching as the smoke changed colour as it drifted away.

"You wouldn't understand" Heli said, absentmindedly fiddling with the bird skull necklace Bellatrix had given her all those years ago and taking another drag on her cigarette.

"Heli, you've got to let it go, it's not healthy, and after the battle there wasn't a trace of her left… she died…" Alix's voice trailed off, her gaze drifting away from Heli.

"How do you even know, huh? She could've escaped and be hiding out somewhere" Heli snapped anger flashed across her eyes. She stood up and began walking back towards the castle, Alix stood up quickly to follow her.

"Heli the aurors would've found her by now and she'd be back in Azkaban, it would've been all over the Daily Prophet! It's been five years!" Heli was now almost running; cigarette still in hand and Alixa was struggling to keep up with her.

"Leave me alone Alix!" Heli called behind her taking another quick drag of her cigarette before throwing it over her shoulder absentmindedly, "I'll see you at the Quiddich match…" she began to run faster and before long, she was gone.

'Lok is going to kill me for this' Alixa thought to herself.

Heli continued at a brisk pace through the grounds until she saw a group of first year students up ahead.

"Hey you!" Heli shouted, pointing her wand at a young Hufflepuff boy. A look of dread appeared on his face as he turned around and tried to run, "not so fast mudblood" Heli growled waving her wand at the small boy. He fell to the floor then began to float upwards feet first; his friends had abandoned him scurrying off to safety.

"P-please, please put me down" the boy shrieked as he hopelessly flailed around, he had his wand, but that didn't matter as he did not know the counter spells. Heli looked him up and down, circling the mousey haired child.

"Hmm, now what to do, what to do… I know, lets play purge the gene pool, would you like that little mud-baby?" Heli said as a sadistic grin appeared on her face as she ruffled his hair almost affectionately. She continued to circle the boy, savouring every second of his terror.

"Please let me go, the Q-Quiddich m-m-match is starting soon, please," the boy cried in vain, Heli stopped circling him.

"You won't remember any of this anyway" she waved her wand again, casting a silencing charm on him, his eyes wide with terror when he realised he could not be heard by anyone, that no one would be there to save him. "I think I need to practice an unforgivable today… CRUCIO!" she screamed, the boys body started to convulse in midair.

The boy eventually passed out from the relentless use of the cruciatus curse. Heli waved her wand again, the boys seemingly lifeless body landed behind a tree amongst some small shrubs. She arranged his body so it looked as if he had fallen out of the tree and hit his head.

"It'll be like this never happened… obliviate," she whispered. She then skipped in the direction of the Quiddich pitch with a peaceful smile on her face.

By the time Heli reached the Pitch, the match was already underway. She walked up the wooden staircase to the stand where she and Alix normally sat; she could hear the loud chanting of her peers and feel the wood creaking under her feet. She spotted Alix and snuck up on her.

"It's good to see we're winning," she said lunging at Alix's shoulders in an attempt to shock the dark haired girl. Unfortunately, Alix saw it coming and moved quickly to the side, Heli stumbled forwards laughing.

"It's good to see you smiling, where'd you get to anyway?" Alix's golden eyes attempting to see past Heli's façade for a truthful answer.

Loud "boo's" could be heard from the Slytherin supporters, the Gryffindor chaser that had managed to score a goal, but they were still behind by 80 points.

"Oh, nowhere really I just needed to go for a walk to clear my head… Oh my god did you see that!" Heli screamed pointing at Falk and Lok, the latter of whom had sent a bludger flying towards the Gryffindor keeper. The Slytherin students all cheered as the bludger hit the Gryffindor keeper's broom, splitting it in half and sending the poor redhead flying. Falk gave Lok a high five and they resumed flanking their team's seeker.

"I hope he's alright," Alix said, in slight shock.

"Who cares? It's just some mudblood anyway" Heli replied dismissively, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Aunt Cissy is having a big Yule party over the winter break and Falk has agreed to go. I was just wondering if you would too, so that I'm not as left out between those two brutes drinking themselves into oblivion" Alix chuckled at the thought of Falk falling all over the place, his messy ginger hair obscuring his face.

"Of course I'm going, it's the main social occasion in every pureblood's diary" Alix replied, and Heli smiled.

Returning their attention to the game, they found that Slytherin now lead by 90 points and their seeker was very close to catching the golden snitch, the crowds anticipation grew by the second.

Heli was once again fiddling with her necklace; it was a nervous habit of sorts, while platinum blonde hair seemed to float in the breeze.

A roaring cheer erupted from the crowd as the commentator yelled, "Slytherin wins the match!" The sound of Slytherin students enthusiastically cheering 'Slyther-WIN' echoed around the Quiddich pitch.

"I guess there'll be some serious partying tonight then" Heli muttered to herself.

* * *

**Sooooo... Tell me what you think? I'm going to continue writing this anyway XD But I really really reeeaaallyy would like some constructive comments :3**

**MUCH LURV 3 xoxo**


	4. Purebloods and Firewhiskey

**For some reason my chapters are getting longer and longer... Inspiration or something. More likely it's my insomnia =D which really isn't so great DX usual shiz JKR owns everything except the twins and their two friends. Also there's a tiny ickle bit of femslash near the end, don't like? don't read. Simple, right? XD**

* * *

Heli sat alone in her room in front of a large mirror, tonight was the Yule party. Everyone who is anyone in wizarding Britain will be there.

"I wonder if Aunt Cissy's going to try and set me up with some idiot pureblood man again," Heli muttered to herself brushing her long platinum hair until it was in a state of what she deemed 'perfection'.

She stood up so she could fully admire the dress Narcissa had bought her for the party, it was black with emerald green patterns and flowed down to her ankles, it had a built in corset that perfectly accentuated Heli's ample breasts. 'This must've cost a fortune' she thought to herself as she turned slightly to the side, checking out her profile.

"I must say sis', it suits you," Lok said as he strolled into the room, his black hair drawn back into a low ponytail, "Narcissa told me to give you this" he said gesturing to the ornate looking sliver necklace he now held.

"I take it she's going all-out this year to try and find me a man, eh?" Heli replied; taking the necklace and putting it on, it matched the dress perfectly. She reluctantly removed the necklace Bellatrix had given her; she turned back to the mirror and adjusted her hair back to a near perfect state.

"Something like that I guess" Lok chuckled, "anyway what d'ya think of my new suit?" he questioned, grinning wildly. He wore a plain black suit with a black shirt and emerald green tie.

"I like it, you're almost as good looking as Draco in that" Heli began to laugh, "just don't get drunk and throw up all over your clothes like last time, I don't think Cissy would be able to handle it again" she jested.

"Hey, it wasn't THAT bad" Lok replied, attempting to hold back his laughter "C'mon sis, people will start arriving soon" he smiled at Heli and offered her his arm.

They walked downstairs to the entrance hall linking arms until a rather nervous looking Narcissa confronted them. She had her long blonde hair down in loose curls for a change and she wore a long pale blue dress that matched her eyes.

"What's the matter Narcissaaaaa?" the twins jested in unison.

"Andromeda accepted my invitation this year, and she's bringing her little grandson Teddy. They'll be staying over for a few days" a look of panic spread across Narcissa's face as she spoke. "You both look absolutely stunning by the way," she said, smiling sweetly at the twins.

"Thanks Cissy" Lok replied, smiling back warmly and tilting his head slightly.

"Draco is in the drawing room if you need him, I have to go and make sure the house elves have finished decorating the ballroom. Oh, and don't call me Cissy!" she replied as she walked off towards the ballroom.

Soon the house began to fill up with guests. The twins did not recognise many people; then again, the world of politics was not very appealing to them. Lokius would rather be playing Quiddich, and Helia, well she just seemed to live in her daydreams.

"Let's go get another drink Lok," Heli said, grabbing his arm and dragging him across the ballroom to a table laden with all kinds of food and drink, although the only appealing substance was the latter and specifically the large amount of firewhiskey available. The twins each grabbed a glass added a few ice cubes and filled them up with the amber coloured liquid.

"Weeell if it ishhn't my t-twoo favorite people in tha wholee world!" the familiar voice of a very drunk Falk Wolff echoed around the room, some people turned their heads towards the loud-mouthed ginger brute as he sauntered across the room with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. His hair was not its usual mess, but instead had two rather neat braids, one in front of each ear, and the top section of his hair was in a small ponytail to keep it out of his face making his neatly trimmed goatee beard visible.

"Falk! I was wondering when you'd get here, get over here!" Lok loudly replied, opening his arms up for one of their traditional 'guy hugs', the muscular ginger boy did the same and proceeded to slap Lok on the back. The dark haired boy coughed slightly, "how've you been doing anyway?" Lok questioned.

Heli stood there, speechless at how the two boys act around each other, 'highly inappropriate, as always' she thought as she scanned the room for anyone she might actually be able to talk to. Finding no one, she decided to take a walk.

She arrived at the opposite end of the manor, to the library. She observed the slight layer of dust on some of the old tomes as she walked past the shelves towards the window.

Gazing outside across the stunning gardens of the manor with it's many ornate marble statues and water features, her blue eyes rested upon the full moon.

"I take it you aren't enjoying the party dear?" Narcissa questioned softly, startling Heli slightly.

"Oh, Narcissa it's only you" Heli breathed a sigh of relief as Narcissa walked over to Heli, standing next to her, her blue eyes meeting Heli's, "it's not that I'm not enjoying it, it's just not my cup of tea" she admitted.

"Is something bothering you Helia?" Narcissa questioned with genuine concern, keeping her eyes locked on Heli's slender face.

"Not really, but can I ask you something?" Heli's gaze fell to the floor.

"Of course dear, anything" Narcissa replied, not realising she may regret those words.

"Can you tell me about your sister, Bellatrix?" Heli looked back up at Narcissa, her eyes pleading for answers.

"Bellatrix, she was someone who was to be both loved and feared. I miss her terribly" tears began to form in Narcissa's normally cold eyes, she missed the unrelenting fierceness of Bella, she felt safe when she was around, and she loved her sister so much more than anyone would have believed. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset you Narcissa, I'm sorry" Heli hugged Narcissa and gently stroked her hair and Narcissa hugged her back. "I miss Bella too…" Heli whispered.

They stood in their embrace for a few moments longer before Narcissa broke the silence.

"I think we should rejoin the party, don't you? I'll introduce you to Andromeda," a slight smile flashed across the blonde woman's face as she held out her hand to Heli who simply nodded and took Narcissa's hand.

They soon approached the ballroom again, music and chatter could be heard from inside. A tall brown haired woman stood outside talking to a small boy, who for some reason or other kept changing his hair from jet-black to a white blonde colour, much to the woman's distaste.

"Andromeda" Narcissa said, raising her voice slightly, the brown haired woman turned around and smiled at Narcissa. She wore a long dress that was very similar to Narcissa's but was a dark shade of green rather than blue.

"Hi Cissy, sorry about that, little teddy can't seem to stop messing with his appearance" she looked over to Heli, her warm brown eyes scanning the blonde's slender form "and you must be Helia, Cissy's told me all about you it's nice to finally put a face to the name" Andromeda then shook Heli's hand.

Heli stood there mesmerised by the woman. She looked so familiar, almost identical to… Bellatrix.

"Is something wrong?" Andromeda said her warm gaze fell upon Heli's face once more.

Narcissa proceeded to kneel down next to the hyperactive Teddy and began to talk to him quietly, though Heli couldn't hear anything as she was distracted by Andromeda's beauty.

"Oh, it's nothing Androme-"

"Please call me 'Dromeda" she interrupted.

"Sorry, 'Dromeda, it's nothing you just look kind of familiar" she gazed into Andromeda's eyes, so calm compared to her manic sister, "it's not a bad thing though" Heli smiled.

They were soon interrupted by the appearance of Alixa; she wore a strapless tight fitting scarlet red dress that stopped just above her ankles and a matching pair of heels. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in large curls, and framed her pale face perfectly.

"Hey Heli, has anyone told you the news? Lok and I are engaged!" she squeaked in glee, jumping up and down on the spot a few times. Heli's eyes were wide with shock, why hadn't her brother mentioned it sooner, did he not trust her…

"Oh, that's great Alix!" she feigned happiness for her friend, hugging her tightly, Andromeda however, saw through Heli's façade, her actions reminded her of a certain dark witch at her age.

The party eventually ended, much to Heli's relief. Almost everyone had left as by now it was almost 2am. A very drunk Lok was attempting to escort an equally inebriated Falk to the door, where Narcissa confronted them.

"Lokius Vinter, I think it's about time you went to bed" she said sternly "I'll make sure Mr Wolff gets home safely".

"B-but aunt C-ciisyyy I'mm fiiine I swear" he slurred swaying from side to side, much to Heli's amusement.

"You'll end up splinching yourself; I'm saying this for your own good. Go to bed!" she yelled, pointing at the staircase.

"Whuttsss all the yellliiing abooout?" Falk muttered, barely able to stand.

Lok decided it best not to argue with Narcissa anymore and slowly made his way upstairs, stumbling a few times on his way. Falk was now lying on the floor close to the main entrance of the manor. Narcissa called for one of the house elves to take Falk home. She then turned around and was surprised to find that Heli was no longer in the room.

"She must've gone to bed," she muttered to herself as she yawned and walked up to her own room.

Heli waited in her room until she was sure everyone was asleep, she crept slowly down the darkened corridor towards the room that Andromeda slept in. She entered the room closing the door behind her and casting a silencing charm on the room.

"She's almost exactly like her…" Heli muttered under her breath, edging closer to a sleeping Andromeda. She crawled under the bed sheets.

"Cissy not now I'm tired…" Andromeda mumbled, still asleep she rolled over facing Heli.

Heli shuffled closer to Andromeda, she was slightly surprised when Andromeda draped her arm over a nervous Heli, pulling her closer.

"I love you Cissy," she mumbled. Heli closed her eyes, returning the embrace and was surprised to find that Andromeda slept nude. Andromeda placed a kiss on Heli's lips, which the blonde witch eagerly returned; silently wishing it was the dark witch that Andromeda so closely resembled.

Heli traced lazy circles on the nude woman's back. Andromeda began to stir, slowly opening her eyes.

"Heli? What are you doing here?" she said in a drowsy whisper.

Heli said nothing, instead giving into temptation, kissing Andromeda again. The older witch pulled away with a slight look of confusion on her face. Andromeda kissed her back. They were chaste kisses at first, but soon turned into much more.

Soon Heli was just as naked as the stunning woman lying in her embrace, blue lust filled eyes met Andromeda's warm smile. Their lips crashed together, they explored each other's bodies with wanton lust. Andromeda rolled the blonde witch onto her back, sliding her hand lower to Heli's sweet spot she grinned wildly the young girl before entering her. Heli moaned softly as their bodies moved in unison, she clung to the older woman as if she was going to fall off the face of the earth.

"You're… so… beautiful" Andromeda said, as she trailed kisses from the young girl's collarbone up to her neck. Heli was painfully close now. She clawed at the older woman's back while attempting to stifle her cries of pleasure. Andromeda bit Heli softly as she rhythmically brought the young girl to her climax. Heli's body shook as she cried out the older woman's name. The older woman let Heli ride out her orgasm, and smiled at her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"'Dromeda…" Heli whispered, looking into the older woman's chocolate coloured eyes.

"Yes darling?" Andromeda replied, maintaining eye contact.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?" she questioned, still in Andromeda's loving embrace.

"Not at all sweetie" the older woman replied with a smile. Heli returned the smile then rolled onto her side away from Andromeda, the latter snaking her arms around the young girls waist holding her close.

* * *

**So there it is :3 Please leave me some feedback, only if you want to of course. I'll wuv chu all fowever and ever =^.^= I've got a fair idea of where this whole thing is going but feel free to speculate ;D**

**3 xoxo**


	5. The morning after

**AN: So here's chapter 5, all the usual disclaimer stuff 'cause I don't own the characters (except those ickle cute twins ^.^ ), I wish I owned atleast one of the Black sisters XD A bit o' femslash never hurt anyone, but just in case you're offended I'd advise you not to read. This chapter also contains mild blackcest :3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Heli sat before a shallow river, the clear water sparkled in the sunlight. Around her, the trees shone a brilliant emerald green. She stared at her reflection in the water her pale skin seemed to glow; she looked out across the water and noticed a large cat with a lustrous black coat that shimmered as it approached the waters edge from the forest. _

_The cat seemed to pay no attention to Heli as it took a drink from the river, then it looked up at her, it's bright yellow eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. _

_She stood up, the light breeze making her flaxen hair and long white dress flow about her thin form, she returned the cats gaze._

_The cat began to grow larger and stood up on its hind legs; its form changing into that of a beautiful woman, its eyes becoming dark and its fur replaced with skin like porcelain and long dark curls fell around her shoulders._

"_Bellatrix…" Heli whispered, her eyes not moving from the woman's pale nude body, the woman smiled at her knowingly as she stepped into the cold water towards the young girl. _

_Before long Bellatrix was standing in front of the young blonde. Heli reached out to stroke the side of Bella's face._

"_I'm not dead sweetie, you'll see" Bellatrix said as she wrapped her slender arms around Helia, who buried her face in the woman chest, trying hard not to cry._

"_I've missed you so much Bella!" she cried holding the older woman tightly; Bellatrix ran her fingers through Heli's platinum hair._

"_I missed you too" Bella replied as Heli looked up into her eyes warmly "I'll see you soon, I promise", Bella placed a light kiss on Heli's lips before letting go of the young girl._

"_Wait… Please Bella don't leave me again!" Helia screamed. Bellatrix seemed to drift away from her in the breeze, her dark eyes never leaving Heli's ice blue stare._

Heli jolted awake, her eyes darting around the room until she realised she was inside the manor. However, she was not in her room.

After she had calmed down, she became aware of the steady breathing of Andromeda, who was sleeping soundly beside her. 'She looks so peaceful' Heli thought as she laid down facing the woman who resembled Bellatrix so much, the bright morning light shone on her flawless pale skin.

She brushed a stray curl from Andromeda's face and placed a gentle kiss on the older woman's lips.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" Helia whispered, running her hand down the side of Andromeda's body, the older woman seemed to shiver at Heli's touch.

"Hmm, wha…" Andromeda mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning 'Dromeda" the blonde whispered nuzzling Andromeda's neck as she cuddled into her. Andromeda returned the embrace, maybe she did have a bit too much to drink last night after all.

However, there was no time to think of how to react to this situation, Andromeda knew that soon her younger sister would come looking for the young girl that clung to her. She savoured the moment inhaling Heli's sweet scent, it was like heaven, but she knew it would not last.

"Heli" Andromeda said, "last night was great b-"

"But what 'Dromeda? It was great" Heli interjected. "It's wrong to do it? I know its wrong… but it was beautiful at the same time".

There was a long pause as Andromeda looked deeply into Heli's eyes. Tears were starting to form.

"Please don't cry dear… It was great" Andromeda replied as she cupped Heli's chin with her hand and brought their lips together with passion.

Heli pushed the older woman onto her back and climbed on top of her, still maintaining the kiss. Andromeda slid her hands up the young girls slender body to her full breasts, Heli moaned slightly at the contact, she placed her leg in between the older woman's , her thigh pressed against the apex of Andromeda's legs.

She began to slide her hand down Andromeda's body, caressing her curves as she made her way to the growing wetness between the older woman's legs.

They did not notice a quiet knock at the door, which promptly swung open. Andromeda turned her attention away from the nude girl to the doorway where here eyes met those of Narcissa.

Narcissa stared at the two women on the bed, not sure of what to say, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with shock.

The blonde woman turned on her heels and walked off.

"Cissy, wait!" Andromeda shouted as she pushed the young girl off her. Heli lay on the bed in a mixture of shock and embarrassment that Narcissa had witnessed her attempting to top her aunt.

She scrambled off the bed and found her discarded nightgown from the night before and redressed herself before turning back to face Andromeda, who still sat on the bed her face plagued with guilt.

"'Dromeda I-" Heli began as she walked over to Andromeda.

"Leave, please" Andromeda replied sternly, avoiding Heli's stare.

Heli said nothing, instead swiftly exiting the room and walking down the corridor. She decided not to go to her own room and instead headed for that of her brother.

"How's my ickle dwunken bwother" Heli jested childishly as she walked into Loks room. Lok laid sprawled out on his bed fast asleep still wearing his suit from the previous evening, minus a tie and several buttons from his shirt. Heli grinned as she walked over to the curtains and with one swift movement, they were wide open, brightening up the room a little too much for Lok's liking.

"Heli, not now I'm tired" He groaned as he rolled over puling the covers over his face.

Heli took out her wand and flicked it in the direction of Lok's bed and the covers flew onto the floor, Heli was not giggling uncontrollably and jumping up and down in front of the window. Lok reached for his wand and stood up to face his sister.

"S-Stupify!" he slurred swaying slightly. Heli easily dodged the stunning spell, which flew into the window, breaking it.

"Ooooo, Looo-kiii-uuuss, you'll be in soooo much trouble when I tell Aunt Cissy what you've done" Heli teased, her face beaming with glee. Lok fell backwards onto his bed with a groan. "You're no fun today Lok, I just wanted to play" Heli feigned sadness before skipping out of the room.

She continued skipping down the hallway until she reached the grand staircase, she could hear people arguing.

She gave in to curiosity and followed the sound of the voices until she reached the lounge. The large wooden doors were closed but she could still hear Narcissa's shrill voice, clearly something was upsetting her.

Heli got down on her knees to peer through the key hole of the ornate door. She could see both her aunts standing in front of the fireplace. Narcissa was crying and flailing her arms around dramatically as she spoke.

"Andi, what did you think you were doing? She's just a child!" Andromeda just stood motionless as Narcissa continued her verbal assault.

Narcissa went quiet for a moment; she could not even look at her sister. Heli continued to watch the scene play out with intrigue.

"Cissy…" Andromeda whispered giving her sister a pleading look. "Cissy, I'm sorry…" her voice trailed off.

Narcissa just stood staring at the floor, tears streaming down her pale face. Andromeda went to comfort her younger sister, encasing her in a gentle loving embrace, which Narcissa returned. Andromeda gently stroked the side of her sisters face then lifted her chin up and captured her lips in a kiss.

'What on earth is this?' Heli thought, slightly taken aback as she observed the two women go through what appeared to be a lovers quarrel, 'is this my fault?', 'I hope Aunt Cissy isn't too mad at me' so many thoughts spiralled around inside her head as she stood up to go back upstairs, then, everything went dark.

She regained consciousness to find Narcissa kneeling at her side healing a small wound on her forehead.

"Narcissa, w-what happened to me?" Heli questioned in a daze attempting to get up off the floor.

"Take it easy dear, it would appear that you've hit your head" Narcissa replied taking Heli's arm and helping her to her feet. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, Lokius broke his bedroom window again, I came down here to tell you then… I can't remember anything else" Heli lied, looking away from Narcissa.

"I'll have that boys guts for garters one day" Narcissa replied sternly, "now I think you'd better go have a lie down"

"Where's Aunt Andromeda?" Heli asked politely.

"Oh, my sister went home about an hour ago" Narcissa replied coldly, her face portraying the inner betrayal that her voice did not. She then silently escorted Helia to her room and made sure she had lain down before heading over to Lok's room, she was going to give him hell.

* * *

**And there we have it, chapter 5. Sorry if it seemed like it was just filler, truth be told I'm going through a spot of writers block. Anyway, reviews and questions are welcome :) xoxo**

**Also thanks for anyone who's actually reading this ^.^ here's a big hug for you *HUGS***


	6. Smoke and mirrors

**Here we go, chapter 6 =D I was inspired by an incident last week XD I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 and a BIG BIG thanks to anyone reading!**

* * *

It was a cold morning as Heli and Lok stepped onto platform nine and three quarters with Narcissa, a small amount of luggage in tow. It had been a about a week since what was now known as 'the incident at the party' took place.

Heli placed her new feline friend on the ground as she silently hugged her aunt goodbye. It was a small black cat with bright yellow eyes, she had found it one day while walking in the gardens of the manor and decided to take it in. It purred quietly as it circled her ankles lovingly.

"C'mon Lok lets get on the train before all the good seats are taken in the Slytherin carriage" Heli droned as she scooped the cat back up into her arms and walked off.

"Look after your sister Lokius" Narcissa said worryingly to the boy, who nodded compliantly before smiling and walking briskly after Helia. "Sometimes I think that boy's totally clueless" Narcissa whispered to herself.

When on the train the twins sat with Alixa and Falk, the latter of whom was consuming a strange ink coloured liquid. Alix proceeded to quiz the twins on all manner of things, Heli decided to gaze out of the window instead of paying attention.

After a long and rather awkward train ride back to Hogwarts, the group finally arrived back into the sanctuary of the Slytherin common room. All the other students had retreated to their dormitories.

"It's greeeat to finally be back," Lok said as he stretched, yawning as he lay across one of the leather sofas. Heli sat on the one opposite him, pulled out her wand, and transfigured a piece of paper into an ashtray.

"I've been dying for a cigarette since I left the manor, anyone else want one?" she questioned pulling out the ornate cigarette case.

"Sure I'm game sis" Lok replied, smiling sweetly.

"Me too!" Alix beamed; obviously, she was still mentally celebrating her engagement to Lokius.

Falk simply nodded, still consuming the strange ink-like substance.

"Hey Falk I've been meaning to ask you, what's that you're drinking?" Lok questioned with a mischievous grin as he lit his cigarette.

"Oh, t-thiss?" the ginger brute held the bottle towards the group, "thisss is some m-muggle drink, got it as a present, my da' saysss I-it's called Absssinthe" He swayed slightly as he sat down next to Heli, who mouthed 'help me' to Alix who briskly sat in between them.

"Pass it here," Heli said. The brute complied almost falling off the sofa in the process.

The blonde unscrewed the lid of the thin glass bottle and sniffed the strange liquid, it smelt like aniseed. She pressed the cold bottle to her lips and took a sip; it felt like her throat was on fire as she swallowed the black liquid, she felt a little light headed already.

"This stuff's great!" she proclaimed, taking another swig then going to light her cigarette and taking a drag of the warm smoke.

The bottle was passed from person to person until they were all feeling a little tipsy, except Falk, he was well and truly drunk. The dimly lit common room was now filled with dull grey smoke.

Lokius yawned again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm absolutely knackered. I'll see you all in the morning" he said, sweeping his dark hair from his face as he stood up walking towards his dormitory where his cosy bed was waiting for him. Falk sauntered along behind him still clutching the now empty bottle that once contained absinthe.

"They've got a point Heli, I'm exhausted" Alix muttered, she leaned over and hugged the blonde girl before standing up and walking to their dormitory, "don't stay up too late, wouldn't want to sleep in" she added as she disappeared from Heli's view.

"I'll be along in a bit" Heli replied.

The small black cat Heli had found at the manor jumped up onto the sofa next to Helia, she patted her knee and the cat climbed onto her.

"I fancy a walk" she whispered, the cat looked up at her like it knew what she was saying, "you want to go for a walk too do you?" the cat responded by purring loudly and rubbing the side of it's face on her hand. "Alright then, lets go" Heli smiled, picking up the cat and placing it on the floor as she stood up.

She walked briskly out of the common room, the cat following swiftly behind her down the dark corridors. she still felt a little light headed from the strange muggle drink Falk had supplied their group with.

Heli had wandered without direction for close to half an hour before she found herself before the mirror once again, she slowly approached it keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

She sat cross legged a few feet in front of the mirror, the black cat joined her, sitting on her knee.

Stroking the cat's soft warm fur Heli looked into the mirror and smiled, once again she saw the face of Bellatrix.

Pushing the cat off her lap gently she reached towards the mirror stroking the cold surface where the death eater appeared.

"I miss you so much Bella… Why didn't you come back to me like you promised?" the image of the dark haired woman smiled playfully at her.

Heli looked around for the small cat she was only moments earlier stroking, once again she was all alone, her expression became that of longing as she returned her gaze to the mirror. The image of the death eater continued to grin at her, walking closer to Heli's reflection and snaking an arm around her waist but it was different this time, the young girl could feel the strong slender arm around her and warm breath on her neck.

"Told ya I'd be back sweetie" Bellatrix whispered in the young girls ear as she winked at her reflection and squeezed Heli tightly.

"B-Bellatrix!" Heli squealed with glee as she spun around hugging the older woman tightly, "but how did you escape?"

"Isn't it obvious darling?" Bellatrix smiled sweetly.

"As long as you're back, and you'll never leave me again I don't really care… you won't leave, right?" Heli said franticly as she stared into Bellatrix's dark eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere dear, you're what I live for now. I realised the battle was hopeless and disguised myself as a cat then I found you again… Helia Vinter, I promise, I will never leave you ever again" Bellatrix smiled at the pale blonde girl, who smiled back.

"Wait, how long have you been following me exactly?" Heli questioned.

"Long enough to know that you got fucked by 'Dromeda at the party" Bellatrix chuckled, "I swear she'll do anyone that looks remotely like Cissy when she's drunk, I know why you let her though"

Bellatrix gave Heli a knowing look, the distance between their faces becoming less and less, Heli closed her ice blue eyes and gave into the death eater.

Their lips met, and in that moment Heli felt complete.

* * *

**So there we go, a little sweeter than I first planned, but the story just writes itself XD  
If you liked it leave a review :3  
Once again thankyouuuuuu VERRYYY VERRY much for reading ^.^ and another big hug especially for you! *HUGS* xoxo**


End file.
